Five More Minutes Was All She Needed
by Munch-a-Bunch
Summary: At the ski lodge on New Years Eve, instead of Gabriella listening to her mom and going up to their suite she askes for 5 more minutes...what if she got them? NEED HELP WRITERS BLOCK!
1. The Five Minutes

Five more minutes was all she needed

It was New Years Eve and troy and Gabriella still haven't met.

I was sitting on a couch inside the ski lodge reading my book, **(on New Years Eve that's exactly what you would find me doing,) **when my mom comes by and plucks the book out of my hand.

"Gabriella, come upstairs to get ready for the teen party."

"But, mom…five more minutes, please?" I asked giving her a pout.

"Fine, but you better be up on the dot," she told me pointing to her watch. I sat down and started reading. I only got past a line because it was taken out of my hands… again

"It should be illegal to _read_ on vacation," a male voice said and spoke of reading like it was some type of disease,

"Can I get my book back," I said turning, but when I saw the owner of who took the book, I barely whispered, "please?"

"Ah, yes, I always do have that effect on the ladies, taking their breath away." He said. _God,_ I thought, _why do all of the cute ones have to have a colossal ego-maniac? _

"Give me back my book!" I was able to say after taking a deep breath,

"Now overcome with my cuteness the lady is able to stand up for herself again," he said in a deep voice as if narrating our conversation. I actually never knew I was that easy to read, and I sighed, "The pretty lady sighs knowing that she is defeated and the only way to get this adorable boy away, is to talk to him,"

"Fine,"

"The lady agrees─"

"If you do that narrating thing one more time," I threaten and he chuckles,

"My name is troy, troy Bolton. I go to east high and play basketball, chicks fall over me like there's no tomorrow, now you."

"sighs my names Gabriella Montez, I have no idea which school I'm going to next cause my mom's job transferred her to this place in New Mexico, I'm a geeky math girl," I said saying the last part quietly,

"Hopefully you won't go to my school,"

"Why?"

"Cause you'd become an immediate outcast." He mumbled

"Well thanks for the heads up," we had an uncomfortable silence until I realized that it had been six minutes! "Oh, gosh I really, have to go… I mean leave," I said, and then felt my leg vibrate. Huh? Then I remembered that it was my cell. I took it out to see a text message from my mom,

"_Stay with the boy, come up later._" I smiled and rolled my eyes.

"Hey, Gabriella, yoo-hoo, gabby," **(in the movie the proper spelling of her nick name is gabby, so I will spell it correctly in this story,) **

"Yeah, troy," I said sitting down,

"You wanna go skiing?"

"NO!" I suddenly yelled, "I-I mean, no," then he gave me the goofiest smile in the world,

"Aww, little gabby doesn't know how to ski," he teased using a baby voice.

"D-do to!" I fought back,

"Meet me outside the lodge in 5 minutes and show me so. Let me see your phone?" he asked and I handed it to him. He did something and passed it back to me; he gave me another goofy grin and walked away. I went to the elevator and pressed my floor. Suddenly my phone went crazy, beeping, flashing lights and vibrating. I looked at the screen and there was a picture of troy and it said, 'meet me in 4 minutes it will do this every 60 seconds' I started banging my head on the elevator wall until it came to my floor.


	2. Snow Boarding

I walked into my room and put on my snow overalls and snow coat. My snow overalls looked like jeans and weren't pudgy but were warm and water proof as was my jacket.

"Mama, can I get my room card?" asked her cause she was taking a shower,

"Under the pillow!" she called out. I got my room card and ignored the cell phone which said that I had 2 minutes left. I ran out the room and took the steps that led to the lodge. Outside troy was standing with two snowboards,

"Snowboarding? You said skiing!" I whined,

"What I say and what I mean are two different things." He tells me "Come on," we sit down on a bench and he helps me put on the board

"I really don't appreciate what you did to my phone." I told him as he fit my foot in the holder.

"Three, two, one," he counted and my phone did the beepy thing, I looked at it and it said 'so what?'

"Troy," I asked him frowning,

"Yes Gabriella, you are easy to read," he said before I asked the question, my frown turned into a pout. He finished up my feet and quickly put his on.

"Troy, how do you─"

"You walk like this," he finished me,

"That is getting too annoying," I told him, we made or way to the slope and I had trouble getting on so they had to stop it. As I picked my head out of the snow they stopped the lift so I could get lifted onto the seat. Troy sat down next to me and they started the lift again. "Oh, god, Oh, god, troy get me offa this thing," I said panicking.

"Gabriella, sit still, and calm down, we are almost there, just relax,"

"How in the world can you relax when 300 pounds are being supported by a wire cable?" I said suddenly it stopped, "What happened? What happened?" I asked,

"Someone needs help getting on, just like you did, now when we get to the end lean off of your seat." He told me while he was talking the lift started moving again and we reached the top. I got off the lift perfectly. It was when I got to the hill I didn't do so great.

"Ok, so you bend your knees like this, and you move your back leg to steer. I'll go down the hill with you," he said showing me what to do. He stood next to me and helped me. When we reached the middle of the slope I accidentally made a sharp turn with my back leg crashing me into him. He fell forward causing me to fall back and we tumbled down the hill tangled with each other. When we reached the bottom of the slope I shot up but fell again, while Troy stood up slowly, "Tsk, tsk, tsk, are you, falling for me?" I smiled sarcastically at him and sharply swung my legs behind his feet causing him to fall back. I got up and picked up the snowboard.

"hot chocolate?" I asked,

"Its nine-thirty, I gotta go," he said declining me.

"Oh, ok," I say giving a little pout,

"…But my parents can wait," he said smiling at me. I returned the favor and we walked to get some hot chocolate.


	3. MOM?

"So, what's your family like?" Troy asked me as we sat down on the couch again. This was the question I was waiting for. The one that would be hard to answer.

"Oh… um… my mom and I… w-we just moved in─ wait I already told you that… My…my moms name is Sharon." Was all I was able to say. When Troy opened his mouth to speak I just shook my head at him. He nodded his head understanding. "Hey, can I get your number?" I asked trying to change the subject. When I said that my voice cracked and I was caught.

"You really don't have one, do you?" he asked. I shook my head no and looked at my lap.

"No, don't cry," I whispered to myself. I felt a tear drip down my nose, "No, you can't cry." I said a little louder. I felt more tears fall.

"Gabriella, are you ok?" Troy asked carefully. When I didn't answer he took my hand and helped me up. "Let's take a walk," still holding my hand he led me away from the crowd and into the elevator. We sat down on the bench and Troy pressed the button of my floor. He put his arms around me and I rested my head on his shoulder.

"Ok, gabby, let's talk,"

"Just wait till we get to my suite please." Was all I said. When we came to my suite we just looked at each other. He understood.

"Well, hopefully I… I'll see you later." I turned to go through the door but I felt his hand grab my arm. When I turned around he started to kiss me. When he kissed me I felt it from my head to my toes and was filled with warmth.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk." We broke apart, turned around and saw my mom.

"I leave you alone with a boy for an hour or two and I find you kissing him outside your suite?" she sad in a fairly loud voice. "Get inside Gabriella Montez!" my mom yanked me inside when I wanted to be in Troy's arms. She shut the door and then turned to me. Then I knew what happened. The 16 year old tuned in.


	4. The sixteen year old kicks in

PRE:

_My mom yanked me inside when I wanted to be in Troy's arms. She shut the door and then turned to me. Then I knew what happened. The 16 year old tuned in._

"Ok, so what is his name, what school does he go to and where does he live?"

"sigh his name is Troy Bolton, he goes to some school called East High and he lives in New Mexico."

"Isn't that where we're moving?"

"Yeah, but you know how many high school's there are in New Mexico,"

"Yeah," my mom said trailing off, "East High…why does it sound so familiar." **(Omg!! I was just watching Summerland and I saw Zac Efron guest starring! Maybe I'm just slow and didn't realize it. Sorry 4 ruining the moment) **my mom trailed off again. Well the sixteen year old comes and it goes.

**Sorry for the stupid short useless chapter.**


	5. Help

I have serious writers block. Sorry that I'm just telling you this after like 5 months. So I have NO IDEA what to write next. Please help!!


End file.
